Series of Hetalia events
by I am Earth
Summary: Mr. Poe puts Violet, Klaus, and Sunny under the care of a man called Mathias Kølher, Mathias tells them he represents Denmark, and that Violet Klaus and Sunny represented countries. Violet represents Greenland, Klaus represents the Faroe islands, and Sunny represents the Åland islands. Soon the Baudelaires are swirled up in a world full of countries, and micronations.
1. adopted

Mr. Poe stepped into his office where a man called saying he wanted to adopt the Baudelaire Orphans was waiting. Mr. Poe observed the man and almost choked on his tea. The man had unruly blonde hair like he was in a hurry and forgot to brush it. He had wild blue eyes that just screamed 'Mad-man' he had a cocky grin, and wore a black and red overcoat along with a small hat on the side of his head. He also had a...Was that a battle-axe? Mr. Poe snapped out of his daze and coughed sitting down.

"So. Mr...Kol-her?" He asked confused about how his name was spelt.

"Kølher, and just call me Mathias if my name confuses you." The man chuckled. By his accent Mr. Poe could tell the man was...Danish. Nice. What the Baudelaire children need. A Viking for a guardian. However Mr. Poe shook his head and continued his interview.

"So, Mathias. You wish to adopt the Baudelaires? You do know of their past. Yes?"

Mathias frowned. Which to Mr. Poe was oddly, surprising. The man spoke quieter.

"Yeah, that Bastard of a mad-man blamed them for a crime they didn't commit, and is trying to take something That's rightfully theirs. I know. And I promise he and his...troupe? You called them?"

Mathias easily picked up his battle-axe llike picking up a book and thrown it at a wanted picture of Olaf and his troupe hitting it dead on. And making Mr. Poe a bit sick.

"Me and my friends will make sure they never see Sun again." Mr. Poe gulped and looked at his clock. He knew this man was buisness so decided to take a leap of faith. "Alright. They will arrive at your house at 5:00 sharp tomorrow."

Mr. Poe stood up and shook his hand trying not to shake as well. "Good-day Mr. Kølher." Mr. Poe nodded as Mathias just nodded and left. '_Oh dear children, May God be with you.'_ Mr. Poe thought anxiously


	2. drop off

Mr. Poe, Violet, Klaus, and sunny had exited the airport in a rental car after they landed in Copenhagen, Denmark. Violet had been reading on Danish inventions, and Klaus had been reading a Danish fairy-tale book to Sunny who was napping.

Mr. Poe coughed and said "Well children, you will be put under the care of five people." Violet looked up confused. "Five people?" Mr. Poe nodded. "Yes, five men. One is Mathias Kølher, two are brothers Lukas Bondevik and Emil steilsson. And the last two are Berwald Oxenstierna and Tino Vaïnmoïnen. Now noted I have only met Mathias but I can assure you these men are very...Well...tough. Olaf will never find you here." Violet, Klaus, and Sunny grimaced. Olaf was sure to find them. But just when is the problem.

(_Timeskip_)

The Baudelaires heard the jolting stop of the car and woke up. Seeing as they entered a driveway to a two story white house. Mr. Poe jumped out and they followed. Mr. Poe knocked and a man with spiky hair, and ocean blue eyes wearing a red shirt with a black tie and jeans opened the door. He saw Mr. Poe and grinned. "S'up, you come to bring the kids?" The kids looked at him peculiarly, and Mr. Poe nodded "Yes Mathias, kids meet Mathias Kølher." stepping out of the way, Mathias grinned wider and nodded "Hallo, I'm Mathias, your new guardian. You." He pointed to Violet who was wearing her purple bow, and white and purple dress, "must be Violet." He pointed to Klaus "You must be Klaus, and that leaves you to be." He pointed at Sunny who was wearing her green bow and white dress. "Sunny, come in you three." He nodded to Mr. Poe who waved and said "Good luck children." And left.

Mathias smiled and said "You three look uncomfortable, don't worry we won't bite, so have a seat. I'll tell the others your here." He ran upstairs.

(With Mathias)

Mathias looked in Norway's room and saw no one. He cursed quietly, and looked in Tino' s room. "Nope" he sighed to himself. He remembered that Lukas, Tino, and Emil went back to their countries leaving...Hell No... Mathias opened Berwald' s door, and ducked a hammer. "Uh, Ber, listen I know it's not a good time but..." he winced under the latter's frightening glare. "Uh, the kids we adopted are here so. Please don't kill me." He rushed out as Berwald sighed and put down his saw and went to go meet the orphans.

(With the Baudelaires)

Violet, Klaus and Sunny nervously glanced as they heard a 'bang' and hopped it wasn't Olaf hurting Mathias, but we're relieved to find him downstairs safely with another man. This one had messy (not Mathias messy) blonde hair, Blue-green eyes, glasses, and wore a white shirt with a black tie and jeans. He nodded and said "B'rw'ld." Mathias grinned and said "Don't worry about Berwald here. He is just a cuddly teddy bear under the tough guy look, Berwald, these are Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. We both can dignify that Klaus is the guy so I'll give you a chance to name the girls." Berwald rolled his eyes and said "V''l't's th' 'ld'r 'ne, 'nd S'nny 's th' sm'll'r 'ne." Both Baudelaire girls nodded and Sunny said "Barthu?" which meant "it's nice to meet you both but where are the others?" Berwald and Mathias stared and Violet said "She says it's nice to meet you both but where are the other three?" Mathias looked bewildered while Berwald looked confused. Klaus said "Sunny can't speak yet so we came to understand her language so we can act as translator. She's smarter then she appears." Berwald smiled and Mathias almost passed out from surprised "and Don't tell me. One of you can invent to." Klaus smirked "Violet." Berwald looked confused as Violet blushed. "I'm not that good." Klaus turned "you can make a grappling hook, a knot, a brake, and etcetera. Don't tell me your not good.

Berwald looked impressed "gr'ppl'ng h''k?" He asked as Klaus reached his hand in Violet' s suitcase and took out the grappling hook handing it over. "She made it herself." Berwald looked it over "'mpr'ssiv'." Mathias looked over at Klaus "okay then what can you do?" Klaus blushed but said "I read, and can understand other languages. Mathias just slumped on the chair. "Oh perfect, I adopted a smart baby, a girl who can invent and a nerd into the house." Berwald smiled and picked up Sunny who giggled "' l'ke th'm" he replied bouncing sunny in his arms as she laughed in joy and accidentally bit Berwald. Who winced "' th'nk w' n''d to s'' a d'nt'st 'b''t th's 'ne (I think we need to see a dentist about this one)" he said trying not to cry.


	3. Tino, Lukas, and Emil meet the kids

Tino, Emil, and Lukas arrived later. Tino was thinking about what the kids would be like, Emil was hoping they would be calm, and Lukas hoped they would call him 'big brother.'

Tino opened the door and startled Berwald who almost dropped a baby girl who was wearing a white dress, and had a green bow. Tino gasped and said "Oh God! Ber I'm so sorry!" Berwald smiled and held the child to Tino who took her and smiled "Hello their little one, you must be Sunny Baudelaire, I heard so much about you." He cooed, Sunny smiled and said "Trea." meaning "Hello, Tino. Nice to meet you!"

Lukas looked over and saw Klaus reading one of his books. raising an eyebrow he walked over and said "Klaus, can you understand that?" Klaus looked up and adjusted his glasses "Yes Mr. Bondevik." Lukas shook his head "Call me Lukas, or big-" He stopped when Emil interrupted. "Finish that and I'll take away your butter, and your coffee." Lukas quickly shut up.

Emil noticed Violet, sitting away looking at a book of Icelandic inventions. He walked over and said "You know my favorite is The modern energy transmition by Chester Thordarson, an Icelandic-American." Violet nodded and said "Yes, although people say he was American, he was of Icelandic descent." Him and Violet chatted about inventions before a woof and a squawk came in. They looked over and saw a dog and a puffin. The dog ran over to Klaus who picked it up and pet it, and the puffing flew over to Emil and said "Hey tough guy, who's the dame? Is she the kid you were talkin' about?" Violet looked curiously. "A puffin that talks? Odd." But decided to leave it alone.

Tino smiled and said "That's Hanatamago and Mr. Puffin." Sunny said "Pafun." Meaning 'Odd names.' but Klaus said "Well, as odd as they sound they are, interesting to say the least." Tino smiled. and Lukas and Emil did as well.

These kids would fit in fine.


End file.
